Back To December
by LokFan1997
Summary: "I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did, Zuko," -Modern AU Zutara one-shot.


**Back To December**

They stood face to face and several feet apart. The fresh chill of the coming Winter threatening to seep to into every fiber of their being. The cutting winds raging around them, swirling with dead leaves… swirling with what should be dead memories. Memories of the day she decided it was time to end it all, in the very spot they stood. He even wore the exact same scarf, the scarf she made for him, one with their nation's colors intertwined. Just like they swore they would be, how they would _always _be.

"Hi…," he spoke softly, staring into her azure hues.

"Hi," she returned, locking gazes with those warm golden irises.

Who knew that one word, one look, could bring it all rushing back.

"_I'm sorry, Zuko, but this how it's going to be," Katara whispered as she stood in front of him._

"_Really, Kartara? Really, is this how we're going to let it end, how you're going to let it end?" Zuko begged, still holding tight to her hand. _

"_Yes, Zuko. So much has happened, and so much has changed… I-, Karara spoke softly, cutting herself off trying to mask the tears that were coming._

"_What has changed, Katara? Nothing!" Zuko snapped, his tone louder than he expected. Now deeply regretting it as she flinched slightly._

"_Things have changed, Zuko. Many things and we can't-," Katara cutting off mid sentence once again, this time by Zuko's deep sigh._

"… _So he really is that important to you?" Zuko asked softly, calming his temper slowly._

"_Yes, he is. He needs me, Zuko, and I-… I need him too," Katara explained while releasing her hand from his._

_There wasn't words to describe what she had with Aang. A connection of sorts, a bond? She didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't something one could explain simply, but right now he really did need her. So much was on his shoulders, and she was going to help him tote that. He needed her, and even though she didn't know exactly why at the moment, she needed him too._

_Zuko let out another deep sigh, "I understand, Katara," although he really didn't understand, he knew that if you love something, sometimes you have to let it go._

"_Thank you, Zuko," Katara whispered, looking up at him with a small smile and tear filled eyes. She could see the hurt written all over his pale face. She could tell by the strong barrier he was trying to hold up. _

_Nodding his head he reached his hands up to wipe away the tears from her eyes. He leaned down to her level, resting his forehead against hers. Their warm breaths mingling together in the crisp cold Winter air. His hand lacing with one of her own as her free hand caressed the harsh scar on his face. Both with their eyes closed, savoring this last moment._

"_Goodbye, Katara," Zuko mumbled shakily._

_Pulling out of their close embrace, he walked away silently. Zuko wrapped himself tighter in that navy blue and crimson red scarf, his quiet tears falling as he let go of the one he truly loved._

Katara shook herself of those old memories, bringing herself back to the present. Their eyes still locked in a deep gaze, Zuko could tell she was reliving that moment all over again. The look on her face and the unshed tears in her eyes speaking more than a thousand words. She knew that she had hurt him deeply and the guilt was still strong. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did, Zuko," Katara said as the moved close to each other.

He could see that her face was full of remorse and worry, she just didn't know that he had already forgiven her a long time ago.

Zuko gave her a warm reassuring smile before speaking, "Don't apologize for what's already been forgiven."

**Authors Note: Well this was my first time writing Zutara, I don't think it's all that great, but hey I tried! **

**I wrote in a Modern AU situation, I really love Modern AU Zutara.**

**Hope you enjoyed, it was inspired by "Back To December" by Taylor Swift, hence the title name.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
